Frame and Focus
by Pemas
Summary: Marshall Lee visits the Candy Prince and didn't expect to have his hidden desire take over him.


**A/N: M for mature content. I don't own AT and its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not depressed or hopeless<br>I'm only walking in a blur  
>And you're the frame and focus<br>I'm the scene, you're the director_

* * *

><p>There was something about Marshall Lee.<p>

Of course Gumball wanted to know what it was because it troubled him. To his very core. He tried to investigate it until he realized he couldn't even put a finger on whatever it was, and as long as he couldn't he was slowly spiraling into insanity. It shook him, the anonymous thing, and bothered him for too long. It kept him up at night. It left him idle. It brought his people to start worrying about him whenever he just sat there. And it made him even more intent to find the solution because somehow it involved Marshall Lee.

This was the first time the prince couldn't understand something. Because what it was must have been as uncontrollable as the consequences of breaking a royal promise, or worse.

So as Prince Gumball thought all of it through again, he found himself in a state of desire. And as his hands gripped on his cock tightly under the shower, he knew he wasn't thinking of a blond girl with blue eyes. No, he wasn't thinking of Fionna; he wasn't thinking of any girl.

Out of the blur, he knew who it was and a part of him wish he didn't.

He was visualizing the vampire king.

* * *

><p>As Marshall Lee floated his way through the Candy Kingdom, he couldn't help scaring off the random candy people strolling around. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, thinking to himself how cowardly wussies Bubba ruled over.<p>

He was simply doing Fionna a favor, and for once he couldn't believe he was actually giving into it. She had told him to give the Candy Kingdom's prince a chance and try to be _friendlier_. He hissed at the word, then realized that him, the _vampire king_, doing this – floating on to the prince's room to ask if he could help in some experiments – would be the opposite of his title's definition. He was supposed to be playing with his bass guitar, not hanging around in the castle and heading to Bubba.

He shook his head but decided to go on with it. He promised to do the little adventurer a favor, anyway.

And although he wouldn't admit it, even to himself, _there was_ _something about Prince Gumball_. Well, yes, the prince could be annoying without even trying. He laughed at the thought, but again resumed thinking about _it_. Something just itched inside of him whenever he saw the prince. It made him really uncomfortable because _it was Bubba that made the itching begin_ and he didn't know what it just was. He willed to hate it.

Wondering what Bubba must have been doing, he opened the unlocked door of the prince's room without knocking, knowing that the prince will scold him telling he was rude. He smirked.

He was always rude.

* * *

><p>Gumball was resting his forehead on the wet tiled wall of his bathroom, counting his breaths and heartbeats, trying his best to calm down as the aftermath of his climax rained on him. His cock was already limp, but he couldn't stop stroking it again and again. Banging his head against the wall (he regretted doing that the moment it happened), he switched off the shower and pushed aside the shower curtain, stepping out of the stall and drying himself shortly and wrapping his lower body in a pink towel.<p>

"Get out of it, Gumball," he whispered to himself, adjusting the towel securely around his waist. With a sigh, he opened the bathroom door leading to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Troubles test me<br>Time unrests me  
>But you kiss me<br>Get the best of me_

* * *

><p>When Marshall flung open the door, he stepped in and stated, "Hey Bubba, I was wondering–" before he saw where Gumball was.<p>

On mortal feet, they were five steps away. But for a vampire, the prince was just one fast dash in the air away. And so that was what Marshall had gotten through before locking the door behind him – one fast dash in the air; then he had successfully slammed – _SLAM _– the prince in his towel against the wall, beside the shelf of books which shook at the impact of body to body to wall.

He didn't know what took over him. He couldn't help it, couldn't control it, couldn't make it stop. All he could do was block everything – the contradictory thoughts, the consequences – out and just go with his damn instincts. He locked the prince's shoulders against the hard wall and began to kiss him, slow and fast and open and reckless. He kissed him full on the mouth, and later his tongue slipped inside as he pressed his mouth even more on Gumball's fervidly. He knew he wasn't hallucinating the other's moans and wanted them to grow louder despite everything. He ground their hips together and discovered they were both equally aroused.

He gave mercy to Gumball, allowing him the access to air as he dragged his long tongue from the cavern of his mouth to the line of his jaw, swirling and swirling while biting and biting. He licked the shell of his ear and thrust forward. The prince rested his head on the vampire king's shoulder and spoke in between groans, "Marshall, sto-op. I have d-duties to attend t-to."

Marshall forgot Gumball's shoulders and gripped onto his clothed hips instead, fingers running through the cloth. He urgently returned to the other's mouth, never ceasing grinding. "Shut up – _fuck_. You _know _you want this and I am _telling you _you want this. Fuck your duties and submit to the _king_."

As he said the last word, he hastily pulled the prince's towel off of him, disclosing his manhood. Gumball moaned aloud as Marshall pulled on it, beginning to jerk him off quickly. "Shit, you're big."

That was when he took him in his mouth.

Gumball was overwhelmed with the feeling – the warmth (he imagined it to be cold like a vampire's) of the mouth of someone sucking him off, taking all of him in; the way a tongue could bring him so much sensations; and just the newness of it. He looked down into the dark eyes of the vampire, just when said vampire showed him his teeth and teased him with them. He wanted to explode right there, but the Marshall stood up and groaned.

"Fuck."

"Fuck?" Gumball breathed heavily, his heart still too loud in his ears.

Marshall quietly laughed, his head on Gumball's shoulder this time. He stroked the prince's still erect cock, reveling in his lover's shivers. He licked the tip of his nose playfully. "Yes," he whispered in the other's ear, then growled, "Please fuck me."

The prince's eyes grew into saucers. "_B-but_–"

"Shit." Gumball was yanked forward by Marshall, pinned against his mattress in one second. "You," the vampire king began again, "don't _understand_." He was already abandoning his clothes. "You don't understand why I need to fucking feel you. Why I'm mad at you for being rather fucking _slow_."

In a second, they were pressed against each other. Skin to skin, their pants flying in the air, the king's hands desperately fisting the prince's pink hair. The vampire sat up, and in one swift motion he settled himself down onto Gumball's pulsing cock.

"FUCK." Gumball shoved himself deeper into Marshall's heat, seeing his member perfectly disappear into him.

Marshall's eyes were piercing into him, and they screamed _Get dominant._

And he did. For both of their sakes.

He flipped them around, the vampire's legs wide open and their connection very open. The prince went out and licked his ass, blowing and spitting into it, emitting a great groan from his lover. The prince had his cock's head back inside, now right _then_ he pushed back vigorously. Again and again. He had the vampire there, screaming and responding. Too alive, for a vampire, he thought. Their desires were being fulfilled overnight.

After they both came at the same time Prince Gumball had his face in the crook of Marshall Lee's neck, and as the vampire king whispered those two words in the air of the result of their want and desperation, the candy prince knew they were true.

"You're mine."

* * *

><p><em>We're just a mess of moments<br>That's adding up to where we are  
>And you're the frame and focus<br>That's making sense of it so far_


End file.
